


Come Practice With me Tonight

by Akutagawas_left_sleeve



Series: Haikyuu Rarepairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Being Boys, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akutagawas_left_sleeve/pseuds/Akutagawas_left_sleeve
Summary: Edit: thank you so much for all the kudos!!! >~< they mean so much to me^^I was thinking I’d make this into a series where I’ll take rarepairs and make little fanfics for them. So leave your recommendations in the comments!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Rarepairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023745
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Come Practice With me Tonight

Kageyama groaned and shook his head. He had taken another ball to the face while trying to block while they were practicing. Coach Ukai had told him to sit out for a bit since he kept stumbling around and missing his sets. He had tried to convince the coach he was fine, but before he could even say anything else, his nose bled.  
“Kageyama this isn’t a request, go sit down and rest” he scolded and asked Sugawara to fill in for him. The blue-haired male sighed and walked over to the bench of the Nekoma high school gym. They had been practicing at Nekoma since their coach said they wanted to talk to Ukai about something.  
Everyone had been excited, but for different reasons. Hinata had been excited to see Kenma again, while Tanaka and Nishinoya were happy to see Yamamoto so they could bask in Kiyoko’s glory together or something. Tsukishima just wanted to go so he could block Kuroo’s spikes and watched the other captain get upset. Everyone had their reasons for wanting to go-even Yamaguchi. Everyone except Kageyama had a reason.  
He gave up on trying to talk to their setter since the smaller boy would always run off or he wouldn’t even talk. He didn’t know what to talk to the others about since they all were always doing their own thing. He looked at the ground and frowned. He saw a pair of shoes in front of him and assumed it was Yachi since Kiyko had three second years on her heels. He looked up and got ready to tell her he was fine, but stopped before he could open his mouth.  
“Oh, Yamaguchi, it’s you” he looked at the towel the freckled boy was holding and took it from him slowly. The other boy sat next to him and frowned a bit, “you sound disappointed to see me” he said and looked at the ground.  
“Well, you’re usually underneath Tsukishima all the time” he shrugged and placed the towel under his nose to stop the bleeding. The freckled boy hit his arm and crossed his arms. The two had gotten closer over the few months they’ve been on the same team.  
They had been practicing together in secret, not wanting anyone to know. It had started with Kageyama just helping the other with his serves, nothing serious, just them giving helpful tips to each other and practicing together. Soon they started to just meet together after school or during their lunch breaks-when Hinata and Tsukishima were busy-. Soon the two shared playful comments here and there and a hit or two, nothing serious, just two boys doing what boys do best.  
It was just a few playful gestures until one fateful night. They had just got done practicing together for a bit. Both were exhausted from the amount of times they ran across the gym to get the ball, or the amount of times they jumped in the air to spike and block. Kageyama sat on the gym floor and leaned his head back against the wall as he panted a bit. The smaller one soon joined him on the ground and handed him a water bottle with ‘TobioK’ written on the bottle.  
“Thanks,” he said through pants and opened the bottle. He took a sip of the cold water and sighed softly. The freckled boy always brought him a water bottle also whenever they had a late night practice like this. He laid his head on the other's shoulder and looked at the gym floor, “you’re getting better, Yamaguchi” he said a bit quietly.  
“Oh- thanks, Kageyama. You are too, even if that is impossible since you're already so good” he said and smiled a bit. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the taller boy and laid his head on the others. They both stayed quiet after that. Just enjoying the silence and peace.  
If Yamaguchi was being honest, he never thought he’d be in this kind of position with anyone, well maybe Tsukishima, but he doubted that would ever happen. So if this is what he gets, then he’ll take it.  
It was getting darker when the two finally got back to their feet and clean up the equipment and put it back. Yamaguchi helped the other boy get the net into the supply closet. The area was small, so it was hard for the two to move around to get out of the closet. The freckled boy waited for Kageyama to leave the closet first before walking out after him.  
They grabbed their bags and walked out the gym, turning the lights off and shutting the doors behind them. They walked together for a bit until they got to the area where the road splits. Kageyama looked over at him and nodded, “same time tomorrow?” he asked. Yamaguchi nodded and smiled at him. For some reason, seeing the other boy smile made the blue-haired boy smile back.  
Right before Kageyama could walk down the road towards his house, Yamaguchi grabbed his sleeve on his jacket and looked at him nervously. The freckled boy moved closer to him and pecked his lips quickly. He pulled away blushing harshly and ran off towards his own house. He stood there shocked as he waited for what registered in his mind.  
“He kissed me..” he whispered quietly to himself and touched his lips slowly. His face flushed up and he rushed back home, going straight to his room. The two haven’t practiced together ever since that happened. In fact, this was the first time the two were talking to each other ever since it happened.  
He turned to look at the freckled boy and held his arm in his hand, “thanks for the towel, Yamaguchi” he mumbled and pulled it away to look at the blood. His nose had stopped bleeding, but he didn’t want to jump back into the practice game since this might be the only chance he’ll get to talk to Yamaguchi. He looked at the other and put the towel down.  
“Can we talk? Outside?” he asked as he stood up. The freckled boy nodded and stood up slowly. He followed the other outside and messed with his fingers nervously. He knew the other was going to bring up what happened that night, but he didn’t think he would have to worry about dealing with that for a long time. Oh, how wrong he was.  
He looked at the ground nervously. He didn’t want to look at the other boy and see the disgust in his eyes. It was a mistake, yeah that’s it, a mistake. Once he got ready to open his mouth, he was cut off by the impact of his back hitting the wall. He tensed up and closed his eyes tightly. He had the apology on the tip of his tongue. He just needed to open his mouth and say it. Just take a deep breath and say, ‘I’m sorry..’ he kept telling himself before opening his eyes.  
“Kage-”  
“Why did you stop showing up?” he asked and looked down at the other. Yamaguchi looked up at him in shock and held onto the end of his shirt. There wasn't a single trace of disgust or annoyance in the other’s voice or eyes.  
“I didn’t think you’d want to practice with someone like me. I-I kissed you and I-I’m sure you thought it was gross…” he said as his voice got caught in his throat towards the end of his sentence. He looked down as he felt the tears in his eyes.  
Great. Just great. You're crying in front of the boy you just kissed. How lame could Yamaguchi get before he was too lame? All of his thoughts vanished right before anymore could form because he was kissing him. Kageyama was kissing Yamaguchi. The other kissed back, quickly getting over his shock as he reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt.  
They both pulled back for air and slowly looked at eachother. Yamaguchi blushed more and hid his face in the other’s chest. Why did they kiss? Why did Kageyama kiss him? Why did he kiss back? He didn’t know the answers to any of these questions. But he knew one thing for a fact.  
He definitely wouldn’t mind kissing the other again. He slowly held onto the other, “what was that for?” he asked quietly. He flinched a bit once he felt the taller one pulling away from him. The freckled boy pulled away fully and looked at the ground. Maybe it was just a kiss because he felt bad…  
“I wanted to make sure. I wanted to make sure you liked the kiss” he whispered. Yamaguchi looked at him shocked and smiled a bit. He couldn’t believe his eyes or ears. Kageyama was in front of him, blushing, and liked him, HIM of all people! He hugged the taller boy tightly and smiled more, “I like you too” he breathed.  
The taller boy slowly hugged him back and smiled a bit. He felt relieved that he didn’t make the wrong assumption and read the situation wrong. The two of them just sat there. Looking at each other. Smiling like two big idiots.  
Kageyama liked him. And he liked Kageyama. He pulled the other into another kiss and smiled in the kiss. Kageyama kissed the other boy back and held him close, loving the feeling of the other boy’s lips on his. The two stayed like that for a bit. Just in each other’s arms, kissing and hugging. It didn't feel real to them at all. But it was, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: thank you so much for all the kudos!!! >~< they mean so much to me^^  
> I was thinking I’d make this into a series where I’ll take rarepairs and make little fanfics for them. So leave your recommendations in the comments!


End file.
